Graduation Day song fan fic to the graduation song
by potter 4ever
Summary: It's graduation day at hogwarts you get my point


**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives Where we're gonna be when we turn 25 I keep thinking times will never change Keep on thinking things will always be the same But when we leave this year we won't be coming back ** It was Graduation night at hogwarts and Hermione Ron and Harrywhere in the gryffindor common room waiting to go to the great hall. "what do you think you guys are going to do with the rest of your lives?" Hermione asked the boy carfully smothing out her dress. "I don't know I always thought after we left hogwarts things would be the same but now i know better," Harry said quickly wiping a tear from his eye. "It's going to be so werid since after we leave we won't be coming back," Ron said as he started to pace back and forth across the room. **No more hanging out cause we're on a different track And if you got something that you need to say You better say it right now cause you don't have another day Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down These memories are playing like a film without sound** "After we leave hogwarts we won't be able to see each other when ever we want so I think if ayone wants to say somthing you better say it now because we don't have another day to do thing kind of thing," Harry said grinning. "Well then I have a crush on Hermione in 4th and 5th year," Ron said blushing. "And I only went to the yule ball with Victor Krum to make Harry jelouse!" Hermione said laughing. "Really?" Harry asked laughing too. "Well my first kiss was with Ginny!" Harry said taking a step away from Ron. "Don't worry I wont kill you I already knew." "So thats why you wouldn't talk to him for a month!" Hermione said grinning. * And I keep thinking of that night in June I didn't know much of love But it came too soon And there was me and you And then we got real cool Stay at home talking on the telephone with me We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair * It was after the cerimony and Ron and Hermione where standing outside of the castle looking up at the stars when Ron leaned over and gently kissed Hermione. "I love you Hermione," Ron whispered softly in her ear. "Ron don't you think this is a little to soon?" Hermione asked biting her lip. "No not at all," Ron repiled kissing her again. "Aw Ron took Hermione lifes not fair!" Harry said coming out of the bushs laughing . "You git!" Ron said starting to laugh too. *And this is how it feels As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends Forever* "Things have changed so much since first year," Harry said sighing. "Well then lets make a pact," Hermione said turinging to the boys. So the all put there hands together and said "As our lives cahnge come whatever we will still be friends forever!".  
  
*~*So if we get the big jobs And we make the big money When we look back now Will our jokes still be funny? Will we still remember everything we learned in school? Still be trying to break every single rule Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man? Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?*~*~  
  
"So what happens if one of us get a big job and makes big money?" Ron asked. "Well we make sure where still friends since that is thing that matters most," Hermione replied. "What happens if Neville becomes the minister of magic?" Harry asked laughing. "Well then the world is over!" Ron and Hermione yelled at the same time.  
  
*~* I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye Keep on thinking it's a time to fly And this is how it feels , We will still be friends forever Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now? Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?*  
  
"I keep forgetting this is our last night at hogwarts," Hermione said a tear rolling down her cheek. "I am worried too can we survive out there on our own without teachers or parents?" Ron said wiping the tear away. "We can make it as long as we have each other!" Harry replied determinedly.  
  
*~* I guess I thought that this would never end And suddenly it's like we're women and men Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round? Will these memories fade when I leave this town I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye Keep on thinking it's a time to fly *~*  
  
"Well this is it," Hermione said looking back at the castle. "Our child hood has come to end," Harry continued. "Good bye hogwarts we will miss you!" They all said as they walked to the train. 


End file.
